


Pineapple Sauce

by c4bl3fl4m3



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4bl3fl4m3/pseuds/c4bl3fl4m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sex crackfic, the Doctor's companion finds out something interesting about the Doctor's semen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Teaspoon & AFF in 2008.

That next morning I woke up feeling fine. Wonderful, really. A little too good in fact, for the amount of sleep I had gotten (very little) and the amount I imbibed the night before (quite a bit).

The night before in question was spent sitting in the beautiful red grasses of Volonos, drinking starcherry wine with our new friends Cadmia and Bex. After saving the universe once again with the Doctor and these 2 singular individuals, we decided to take a bit of a break and celebrate the annual Spring (or what passes for it on their planet) festival. The winds blow steady and tradition dictates supping outdoors while watching the pollen from the grass turn the first dual sunset of the season blue and green and purple. The food was excellent, the company charming, the wine cloying in a perfect way. By the time we retired to the TARDIS, we were quite relaxed and more than a little aroused. Starcherry wine'll do that to you.

And so, in our slightly inebriated states, we decided to acknowledge the flirting that had been going on in the TARDIS for weeks now and consummate our... well, whatever it is we have, really.

And so flirting turned to casual body contact, which turned into kissing, which turned into groping, which, in turn, led to the Doctor's pants around his ankles, me hungrily sucking his cock. (I do seem to have a bit of an oral fixation. Alcohol has never helped it one bit.) Deftly working my tongue around and all over his shaft, it wasn't long before the regularly rather kind of celebate Time Lord began shooting sticky cum all over my face, surprising me quite a bit. For a number of reasons, really. 1.) I wasn't expecting him to come so fast. 2.) I definitely wasn't expecting periwinkle blue semen and 3.) I certainly was not expecting it to taste sweet and a little tart, like pineapple. Usually I can't stand the flavor, smell, or consistency of cum, but I found myself lapping it up with vigor. The Doctor laid next to me, smiling, and drifted off into a drunken sleep before I even had the chance to get my release. (The bum. I'll have to get mine later, I suppose.)

And so imagine my surprise when, the next day, I found myself wanting that lovely fluid in my mouth again. As the day went on, I caught myself staring hungrily at the Doctor's crotch on more than one occasion. On day 2, I began concocting plans on how to bed him again (preferably this time w/o the intoxicants). By the time day 3 came around, my desire was more of an all driving need.

"Oh, yeah, right... sorry about that. Forgot to tell you." he replied a little embarrassed and a little off-hand when I brought it up to him. "Forgot to tell me WHAT, Doctor? What the hell is going on here?"

"Yeah, well, that's all my fault, really. See..." at this he blushed and chuckled "...yeah. There's certain enzymes in the semen of Gallifreyans, yadda yadda yadda, oh, it's all more advanced chemistry than I care to go into right now, but if you'd really like to know..."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You're stalling. Get on with it."

"Oh, right, sorry. Ahem. Yes, well, thesemenofGallifreyansisquiteaddictivetohumans," he spat out so rapidly I almost didn't catch it.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah..."

"Repeat that a little more slowly, won't you?"

"Gallifreyan semen has enzymes in it when bonded to the saliva of a human that creates a chemical compound that's quite addictive to human brains. Didja notice when you woke up the next day you were feeling great?"

"Yeah, a little too good."

"Precisely."

"You know, you should have told me this before I wrapped my lips around your cock."

"Yeah, I really should have. Sorry about that. I was a little faced at the time. So were you for that matter."

"Great, so how do we fix this?"

"Fix it?"

"Yeah, get me not addicted?"

"Hmm... yeah, well..."

"Oh the hell with you!" I exclaimed. Taking matters into my own hands, I started tugging at the Doctor's trousers, looking to release his penis from its cloth cage.

"I'll be on the TARDIS for a good long while," I thought. "There's time to figure this out later. Until then," I thought happily as I nuzzled my face into his musky crotch and took his manhood in my mouth, "it's going to be a lot of fun."


End file.
